Terminator: The Doctor's Chronicles: Pilot
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: The Doctor, Sarah, John, and Cameron make a temporal leap to 2007 from 1999. Cromartie suffers extensive damage while trying to kill them, but begins repairing his endoskeleton and artificial flesh and continues his search for John in 2007. Because John is frustrated with their life of running, Sarah resolves to go on the offensive against Skynet.


A/N: Hello people! Welcome to Terminator: The Doctor's Chronicles – Part 1. My first story out of two in the Doctor Who & Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles series.

This is a revision of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Series 1 with the Doctor added in.

**If the text is like this, then it means speech.**

_**If the text is like this, then it means actions.**_

Please Read & Review.

**Pilot**

"_**You'll be responsible for three chapters a week. You have a quiz each Friday. You're allowed one make-up test with a parent's note."**__ A teacher tells his class._

"**What's your name?"** A girl in the class asks our main protagonist, John Connor.

"**John."** John answers for the girl.

"**Cameron."** The girl replies.

"**And no talking... while I'm talking."** The teacher scolds the pupils.

"**John? I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?" **Cameron asks him.

"**Yeah, I did."** John replies.

"**Sucks for you. My dad sells tractors. What about yours?"** Cameron asks him.

"**Insurance."** John lies.

"**Really? What kind?"** Cameron asks for more history on John's father.

"**The boring kind."** John lies more.

"**Those are the kind of tractors my dad sells. What about your mom? My mom stays home**." Cameron gossips on.

"**You know, I really got to get to the next class, so..." **John awkwardly says, as he wants to get away from this new girl he has met.

"**So... maybe I'll see you later?"** Cameron responds.

_**The next day, as John and Cameron go to their seats. A man wearing brown trousers and a brown pinstripe shirt with white trainers follows them until he stops outside listening in.**_

"**I lied to you yesterday. My dad doesn't sell insurance. He's dead. He was a soldier. He was killed on a mission."** John confesses to Cameron.

"**I'm sorry."** She forgives him.

"**It's all right. My mom was pregnant with me when it happened. I never even knew him. So it's all right. My mom, she's kind of uptight. Actually, no, she's really uptight. She likes me to come home straight after school and hang out with her and that kind of thing, you know? I'm all she's got."** John explains.

"**Thank you for explaining. It'll be our secret."** Cameron promises him.

"**Mr. Ferguson is ill today. My name is Cromartie." **The replacement teacher introduces himself.

"**This that your only name? Like Madonna?"** One of the students mocks his name.

"**Madonna? Why? No. Let's take attendance, then. Mary Booai."** Cromartie responds as he starts to take attendance.

"**Here."** The student who mocked him responds.

"**Donald Chase; Franklin Lane; Cynthia Nolan; Wayne; Cameron Phillips."** Cromartie calls out names as they all respond until he gets to the final name. **"Reese? Do we have a John... Reese?"**

_**John puts his hand up.**_

"**Excellent." **Cromartie smiles as he gets a gun as he tries to shoot John and misses but hits Cameron who is made to look like she is dead.

"**Class dismissed."** Cromartie says to the students.

After Cromartie is gone into the school car park, the man outside the classroom door gets his coat on and grabs Cameron into the car park. Meanwhile John is running away from Cromartie, who is going to kill him. Until a truck hits Cromatie and the second person in it opens the door.

"**Come with us if you want to live."** The man from before tells him.

John looks at Cameron and the mysterious man. Later, Sarah Connor comes to the school but gets captured by Cromartie.

"**Sarah Connor."** Cromartie says.

"**Where is he? What have you done with him? You don't know. You don't know..."** Sarah asks Cromartie.

"**Killing yourself is the best strategy. If you're alive, I can use you against him." **Cromartie explains as he steals her phone.

"**John?"** Cromartie mimics Sarah to talk to John.

"**Mom!**" John replies over the phone.

"**I tried to call you."** Cromartie says still mimicking

"**Mom, I've been trying to call you. Listen to me, okay? They're back. It's back.**" John tells him

"**John, slow down. Where are you?!**" Cromartie makes up.

"**I'm going to the house.**" John tells her.  
**"Let's go." **John then tells the man and Cameron.

_**As John, Cameron and the man from the school move into John's home, Cromartie and Sarah are inside waiting for John to appear. John tells Cameron to have John's jacket on. A few minutes later, John and the man burst in the doors and fight Cromartie.**_

**"Next time you do what you're trained to do. You run. Go! Did you stop him?" **Sarah scolds Cameron and the man.

"**2 minutes and the system reboots. We were sent here to protect John." **The man tells them.

_**Later, Sarah; John and Cameron are in the front of the truck and the man is right behind them.**_

"**You might want to put those back in the holster. We should be good here two more hours. Hit the border at lunchtime. What years are you two from?" **Sarah says to the man and Cameron.

"**2027." **Cameron tells her.

**"2009." **The man tells them.

"**How long have you been looking for us?"** Sarah responds.

"**73 days." **Cameron says.

**"31 days." **The man replies.

"**And the war?" **Sarah asks.

"**The Skynet missile defense system goes online April 19th, 2011. Declares war on mankind and triggers a nuclear apocalypse two days later." **The man says to them.

"**Miles Dyson."** Sarah considers.

"**Someone else builds Skynet."** Cameron corrects her.

"**Who?" **Sarah asks Cameron.

"**We don't know."** The man tells them.

"**You both don't know who builds the computer that blows up the world?" **John says.

"**We weren't sent here for that.**" Cameron says.

"**No, you were both sent here to keep my son from being assassinated.**" Sarah tells them.

"**Your fiancé went to the police. You should have changed your alias. But they'd have found you anyway. They always do." **Cameron asks her.

_**At a gas station, Sarah; John; Cameron and the man stop to get supplies.**_

"**Chip?" **John asks Cameron and the man politely if they want food.

"**Don't bother me, John." **The man replies with a grudge.

"**Back at school, you apologized for lying to me. So I should apologize for lying to you." **Cameron says.

"**It's all right. I get it. You needed to get close to me. It's just the way you're... programmed. Like some hot girl is really going to try and make friends with the new weird kid. If I'd have thought about it, I would've known something was messed up, you know?" **John figures out.

"**In the future, you have many friends." **Cameron realises.

"**What model are you? Are you new? You seem... different." **John asks Cameron.

"**I am." **She hints to him.

"**What about you?** _**(pointing at the man) **_**Who the hell are you?" **John asks the man next.

"**I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and four years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet." **The man reveals himself.

"**Let's go." **Sarah tells them all to move.

_**Later on, Sarah makes a quick visit to an old friend.**_

"**We have to go. Now." **Cameron tells Sarah.

"**Help me. Help my son." **Sarah begs her friend to help John.

"**Mom! Mom! Oh, god." **John gasps as he is bleeding.

"**Bandages, rubbing alcohol." **Sarah lists the antidotes.

"**Mom, you need a doctor." **John tells her to do something.

"**Go! We'll find cover out back. First aid kit on the floor. Get it done before he gets back." **Sarah orders Cameron.

"**I'll get some ice. It'll numb you, slow the blood loss." **Cameron considers.

"**Needle and thread to slow the blood loss. Do it now. We can't keep running. I'll lose my boy. He'll leave me. He'll leave me. **Sarah corrects Cameron

**What time is it?" **Sarah then asks the time.

"**7:52." **The Doctor gives the time as thirty minutes later _**(8:22).**_ John has been bandaged up.

"**How you feeling?"** John asks Sarah.

"**Better." **Sarah replies.

"**Good. We need to go.**" Cameron tells the three others.

"**Where?" **Sarah asks.

"**I'll show you." **The Doctor says.

**"So do you have, like, an account here?"** John asks.

"**No, just personal stuff" **The Doctor answers John's question as he comes into the vaults, Outside; Cromartie _**(who has still survived) **_comes to the bank. The Connors look with no words and Cameron doesn't really notice at the Tardis.

"**Everybody run inside the box. Please."** The Doctor orders them after Cromartie tries to break in. As he comes in, the Tardis stands in its mighty glory. The Doctor sets the co-ordinates to September 03, 2007. In the bank, the Tardis dematerialises. Then it materialises and the four come out, The Doctor; Sarah and John are fully clothed, while Cameron is naked.

"**Where are we?"** Sarah asks The Doctor.

"**Same place, Different time period.**" The Doctor replies.

"**Check this out! Good day, baby! I got something for ya!"** A pervert asks the naked Cameron as she steals the clothes and kills him.

"**So this is where it all starts? This is where Skynet begins?" **Sarah asks both Cameron and The Doctor.

"**Somewhere in there." **Cameron replies.

"**And nobody knows we're here." **Sarah says.

"**You're safe." **Cameron tells her.

"**No one is ever safe." **The Doctor comments.

Authors Note – How about that then, Doctor Who AND TSCC together! I've got nothing else to say. Actually here are the episodes in this story. (This will get repeated for Episode 1 of S2)

_**PART ONE – When We All Lived:**_

**Pilot**

**Gnothi Seauton**

**The Turk**

**Heavy Metal**

**Queen's Gambit**

**Dungeons & Dragons**

**The Demon Hand**

**Vick's Chip**

**What He Beheld**

_**PART TWO – The Time Is Now**_**:**

**Samson and Delilah**

**Automatic for the People**

**The Mousetrap**

**Allison from Palmdale**

**Goodbye to All That**

**The Tower Is Tall but the Fall Is Short**

**Brothers of Nablus**

**Mr. Ferguson Is Ill Today**

**Complications**

**Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point**

**Self Made Man**

**Alpine Fields**

**Earthlings Welcome Here**

**The Good Wound**

**Desert Cantos**

**Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep**

**Ourselves Alone**

**Today Is the Day, Part 1**

**Today Is the Day, Part 2**

**To the Lighthouse**

**Adam Raised a Cain**

**Born to Run**


End file.
